Reunion
by darkmystress00
Summary: When Glenn gets injured there is no choice but to take him back to Grady...back to where *she* died. It isn't a choice anyone wants to make, but with Glenn's life hanging in the balance there isn't any other option.


No worries. Specific is good! I hope you like this!

Maggie called out to Daryl, a frantic cry that had him stopping in his tracks. "Glenn is getting worse. We need to get him help." She called out frantically. She went down to her knees, Glenn going with her. They'd been out on a run when a random herd of walkers happened upon them. No one had gotten bit, but Glenn had gotten knocked over by a heavy shelf and he'd hit his head against the wall. He'd been out for the past four miles, and things were not looking good. Maggie laid him down on the road, checking his head and opening his eyes to see if he was responding. Daryl watched for a heartbeat before turning and surveying the area they were in. He had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"I know where to go, but you're not going to like it." She looked up at him.

"Right now, it's not looking like we have much choice." She paused. "We're not leaving 'im." Daryl pointed off into the distance.

"Grady is another couple miles away." He grumbled and instantly saw her face morph. "Look, Maggie. I know. It ain't like we got much choice!" He turned when he heard a gurgling hiss coming from his right. He sighted the walker with his crossbow and let lose a bolt, watching only for a second to make sure it hit square in the head.

"That's where she died, Daryl. Those people took her away from us…now we're giving them the chance to do the same thing with Glenn." She argued. "Absolutely not. There has to be another way."

"Fine, when you think of it, you lemme know." More groans and gurgles were heard as walkers started to come out of the tree line. Maggie pulled out her knife, taking a couple down while Daryl loaded his crossbow. They worked as a team to take down the handful of walkers coming at them.

"Dammit, alright." Maggie cried as she spotted more walkers heading towards them. She stooped down and slung Glenn's arm over her shoulders, buckling under the added weight until Daryl scooped his other arm and hefted some of the dead weight. They were slow moving, but fast enough to stay out of the clutches of the walkers following them. They cut into the trees, weaving around trees and bushes to slow down the undead following them. It seemed to take an eternity for them to break the tree line and see the skyline of Atlanta. Daryl felt bile rise in his stomach. The last time he'd been here he'd lost the single most precious thing to him. He'd watched as her light was snuffed out, and then he had to carry her lifeless body down to the ground level where Maggie had collapsed in a fit of sobs and screams. He hadn't even been able to bury her (which was the worst crime of all because Beth was one of the only people who thought funerals were important to pay respects.) He'd had to hand off her body to Tyreese so he could help try to take down the swarm of walkers that had come upon them, but it had been too much. Ty had had to put her in the trunk of a car in the hopes that they could go back and get her later.

By the time they'd out run the herd, they'd traveled so damn far and seen so damn many walkers that they didn't think it was smart to go back for her. He'd ached when the group had made that decision and briefly thought about going back for her on his own, but then Ty had died and Richmond had been a bust, and he just hadn't seen any point to life in general.

Now, staring at the dreaded city Daryl was glad he hadn't. He was in no state, back then, to come back and deal with walkers, and he knew he probably wouldn't have made it back out. He hefted Glenn a little higher up on his shoulder, motioning to Maggie to follow quietly. They wove in and out of alleys and buildings, making their way stealthily to the steps of Grady. As they crossed the compound (there was no other word for the front entrance of the hospital than that) they heard multiple guns cock back and froze in their tracks.

"What's your business here?" A female cop stepped forward, the cop who had kept anymore bloodshed from happening after Beth and Dawn had been shot. She was staring at them from behind her standard issue handgun and Daryl had to take a breath.

"He's injured and we didn't know where else to take him." Maggie said, trying to stay calm. "We don't want any trouble. But…I can't lose him too." They watched as the cop's eyes darted around before she lowered her weapon. Her hand went up into the air, a signal to the others to stand down.

"Bring him up, I'll have Edwards take a look, but if he's too far gone, we're not wasting the resources." Maggie grit her teeth but nodded once. Together they hobbled past the cop and into the stairwell. Without a word they both started up the stairs. They burst through the door and Edwards stepped out of a room, expecting someone else. The look of shock on his face as he surveyed the situation morphed as he took control, calling out orders to people who were listening.

"Wasn't expecting to ever see you people again." He said tersely. He motioned for them to bring Glenn into an empty room. Quickly they dragged the unconscious man into the room and laid him on the bed where someone all but ripped his shirt open to lay down the electrodes to read his pulse and respiration. His pulse was dangerously low, along with his respiration. Edwards let out a curse.

"Is he going to be alright?" Maggie asked, her voice wavering from worry.

"I don't know. What happened to him?"

"We were on a run. For supplies." Daryl started. "Got caught by a group of walkers." Everyone froze. "He didn't get bit. A couple of 'em knocked into a shelving unit in an office to get to us, and the unit went down on him. He went down and knocked his head on the wall. We managed to drag him out from under it and came straight here. He ain't woken up yet and it's been a good couple hours." Edwards motioned for everyone to continue what they were doing. He pulled out a little flash light and checked the responsiveness of his pupils.

"I'm going to need my nurse." He said simply. "She's up on the roof. Can you go get her?" He looked to Daryl.

"You ain't got enough nurses?" He snapped looking around at the three people moving around the small room.

"She's special. She…she knows more than anyone here aside from me. You want the best care for your friend? Go get her. Up on the roof." He turned to study Glenn again, effectively dismissing Daryl. With a growl he turned and made his way back to the stairs taking them two at a time. He whipped open the door to the roof and took two steps onto the roof before he stopped in his tracks. Golden blonde hair met his eyes, and he blinked, thinking he was hallucinating. He studied her, knowing without a doubt who it was but not wanting to hope too much. Small frame swallowed in blue scrubs and a pair of beat up chucks. His breathing stopped as she slowly turned around. Blue eyes, soft features and a soft smile on her face. He almost collapsed to his knees as she walked over to him, a calm serene look on her face. **Beth.**

"Hi." She said as she stood in front of him. She blinked and gave him a big brilliant smile. A smile he missed more than he could put into words. He wanted to reach out to her and make sure she was real, but he could see her, smell her, hear her. There was no way this wasn't real. "I'm Beth. Beth Greene. What can I do for you?"


End file.
